


Это не трубка

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, Harry Potter Next Generation, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Название — отсылка к одноименной картине Рене Магритта. На картине изображена курительная трубка, под которой выведено «Это не трубка». Надпись кажется противоречивой, но фактически верна. Картина с изображением трубки — это не сама трубка, а её образ.
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander & Lysander Scamander
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Это не трубка

**Author's Note:**

> Название — отсылка к одноименной картине Рене Магритта. На картине изображена курительная трубка, под которой выведено «Это не трубка». Надпись кажется противоречивой, но фактически верна. Картина с изображением трубки — это не сама трубка, а её образ.

  
  



End file.
